1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inspection method of a liquid discharge head such as an ink jet type recording head and a liquid discharge device, in particular to an inspection method of a liquid discharge head that discharge liquid from nozzles by generating pressure vibration in liquid in pressure chambers connected to the nozzles by driving of actuators and a liquid discharge device.
2. Related Art
The liquid discharge device is a device which includes a liquid discharge head that can discharge liquid as droplets from nozzles and discharges various liquids from the liquid discharge head. A typical example of the liquid discharge device is an image recording device such as an ink jet type recording device (printer) which includes an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter referred to as a recording head) and performs recording by discharging liquid ink as droplets from nozzles of the recording head. Further, a liquid discharge device is used to discharge various types of liquids such as a color material used for a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, an organic material used for an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, and an electrode material used to form an electrode. A recording head for an image recording device discharges liquid ink. A color material discharge head for a display manufacturing device discharges liquid solution of each color material of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue). An electrode material discharge head for an electrode forming device discharges an electrode material in a liquid state. A living organic material discharge head for a chip manufacturing device discharges liquid solution of living organic material.
As the liquid discharge head described above, there is a liquid discharge head formed by stacking a plurality of members such as a nozzle plate where nozzles are formed, a substrate where pressure chambers are formed, an elastic film that partitions a part of the pressure chambers, and actuators that cause pressure vibration in the pressure chambers (for example, see JP-A-2011-201170). For example, constituent members such as the nozzle plate and the substrate where the pressure chambers are formed are joined together by an adhesive. When the adhesive degrades and separation between members occurs, in particular, when vertical separation occurs in a partition wall that partitions the pressure chamber, there is a risk that problems occur, such as liquid leaks from a separated portion and liquid is not normally discharged from nozzles because pressure loss occurs when the liquid is discharged. Therefore, JP-A-2011-201170 proposes a configuration in which the nozzle plate is prevented from being separated from a flow path formation substrate.
In related art, it is possible to detect trouble in discharging liquid due to thickening of the liquid and/or bubbles. However, there is a problem that when separation or the like occurs due to aging or the like, it is difficult to detect the separation as distinguished from the trouble in discharging liquid due to thickening of the liquid or the like.
The invention is made in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to provide an inspection method of a liquid discharge head and a liquid discharge device, where it is possible to detect separation between a partition wall that partitions a pressure chamber and a constituent member joined to the partition wall.